ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnimorphed
Omnimorphed is the tenth episode in the series Simien 10. It is the first episode that Simien is not seen, but because of Ovillon's Multitrix, some of the Polytrix aliens were seen. Plot Omnimorph is sent by Zynon to the Antlantic ocean to recieve a spaceship part that fell there when the spaceship crashed to Earth. When Omnimorph gets there, he discovers it was a trick. He sees then a Biosovortian, and thinks he put the fake part, so he fights him. Omnimorph discovers that the Biosovortian learned new abilities using his magnetism, which makes him hard to defeat. During the fight, the Biosovortian, Aimant, asks Omnimorph why he is attacking him, and Omnimorph answers that he put the fake part. Aimant says that he didn't, and then a Anodyte, Incanton, appears. They think he made the fake part, but he explains he didn't. He tracks the part to see who made it, and tries to find him using his magic powers. He teleports himself, Aimant and Omnimorph to where the creators of the part were, and they are brought to Incanton's base. Incanton finds his teammates thrown on the floor, crazed by fear. Incanton tries to track who did this, but he can't. At the same time Omnimorph gets a message from Zynon who is in a blackout, that is asking Omnimorph to come immediatly, but Omnimorph refuses. Omnimorph suggests the security cameras to check who did it, and he goes to the control room. He discovers that someone hacked the cameras, but the base of Incanton was designed by Zynon with help from Omnimorph, so he knew how to see who attacked the team. He finds out that it's Phobius's henchmen, and during the video the Transylvanian tells to the Loboan and the Ectonurite that their next target is the Nave Espacial and then Cervelle. Aimant says Cervelle is his boss, and they should go warn Cervelle. Omnimorph says that they should go first to his team, because the Transylvanian is already there. Aimant demonstrates his abilities he learned using his magnetic powers, and tracks the Transylvanian through the magnetosphere. He says that the Transylvanian is already in his team's base, so Incanton teleports them to there. When they get there, Omnimorph sees Forestfire fighting a Loboan and thinks it's Simien. He asks what he is doing here, and Forestfire says that he has no idea who is Simien, and transforms back. He turns out to be a Arburian Pelarota named Ovillon. Omnimorph helps Ovillon defeat the Loboan. Ovillon sees Aimant and tells him that he was locked out of the base by the Transylvanian. Incanton says that if he has a device that can turn him into a fire-controlling tree there must be a ghost alien. So Ovillon transforms into Arachnophobia and phases through the door and opens it from the inside. Then the Transylvanian sees them and attacks them. Then there was a big fight. During the fight the Transylvanian shot electricity on Aimant and he becomes unconsious. Omnimorph goes to fighting the Transylvanian. Incanton tries to give Aimant's consiousness back, but fails. . When all of the henchmen were defeated, Ovillon introduces Omnimorph to the crew. Omimorph finds out that both the teams are very similar. Incanton teleports Omnimorph back to his team, who already defeated Phobius. Main Events *The first appearance of Aimant, Incanton, Ovillon, Helados, Cervelle and Vark *First episode focusing only on Omnimorph *Another Polytrix-like device is discovered, the Multitrix *Every alien in the Polytrix was shown twice after this episode *First episode without anyone of the team appearing except Zynon and Omnimorph *A team exetremely similar to Zynon's appears Aliens used (by Ovillon) *Forestfire *Arachnophobia *Dragonfly *Flashback Characters *Omnimorph *Incanton *Aimant *Ovillon *Cervelle *Vark *Helados *Zynon (In video message) Villains *Vrees *Ectonurite Henchman *Loboan henchman Quotes *'Omnimorph: '(seeing Anodyte in distance) Erm.. Miss Anodyte.. *'Incanton: '''First of all , ze name is Incanton! From vere is zat rumour zat every Anodyte is a girl! For your info, I am one of ze most manliest Anodytes ever! *'Omnimorph: '''But you're... pink Trivia At this episode, every alien except for Atomix, Irony, Gasplanet and NML (who weren't unlocked then) were transformed into twice. Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes